


stitched up heart

by 10rings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, Intersexual, M/M, cashier!frank, comic book writer!gerard, rare condition, this is all fiction ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10rings/pseuds/10rings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was born unlike most, he doesn't feel entirely normal until he meets the short tattooed cashier at his local grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stitched up heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of inspired by an anime I read back in eighth grade called after school nightmare. pls have an open mind while reading this, i guess this fic is a little or a lot weird so yeah here's your warning. also if this story looks familiar to you it's because i've posted it before on another site!! also yes the title is cheesy, i couldn't think of anything better ok. also, apologies in advance for any spelling/grammar errors ;-;

Gerard was born with a rare condition, explanations could not be really given except for the "some things are hard to understand" or  the "these type of situations have really no explanation" lines.

As a teenager Gerard went through a lot of things he'd never want anyone to experience. School was literally hell for him because everyone knew his secret, he had a bad experience in the locker room and talk spread fast at his school. He suffered with depression for the longest while being there. It wasn't until he graduated art school that he came to grips with who he was, he had to embrace it no matter what. Life was too short. Although just because he learned to somewhat except his body, that didn't make his love life any easier. Every time he told whoever he was dating, guy or girl about his condition, they’d leave him. Gerard didn’t blame them. He remembers when he told Bert and the way Bert laughed in his face and told him no one was ever going to want to sleep with him, no one was going to ever fucking love him because of the way he was. He'll never forget.

***

Gerard's pushing his shopping cart down the aisle humming happily along to the music projecting through the speakers. Yesterday his work got approved by Dark Horse Comics so he's excited as hell. He really worked hard on this one and now it's finally going to pay off. He's making a celebration dinner tonight for him and Mikey, his younger brother. The weather's hot so he's got on shorts that are like way above knee level putting his pale bony legs and ratty old converse on display. He dyed his hair blonde a month ago for change and he's got on a Hawaiian dress shirt over a band tee. His sense of style may be a little weird. Once he finds all the ingredients he needs he waits for his turn on one of the shortest checkout lines. When he sees who's going to be attending him he almost wishes he would have waited on another line because this guy is totally, definitely his type. His name tag says "Frnk" so Gerard assumes his name must be Frank. He has tattoos (Gerard doesn't know how much), his hair is short and scruffy and okay he's got to stop staring because Frank said "Hi" a minute ago and he has yet to respond.

"H-hi" Gerard stutters, cringing at himself inwardly.

"New around here?" Frank asks casually as he starts scanning the items Gerard's put on the belt. Gerard shakes his head no. He's been to this supermarket plenty of times before.

"I've lived around here for a few years actually, I'm usually here every two weeks or so." He meets Frank’s eyes quickly before looking down at his shoes that are oh so interesting.

"Then it’s pretty fucking weird how we've never seen or met until today, I live like right down the block. Big world I guess and oh don't tell my boss I just cursed." He tilts his head over to a big old mean looking guy in red and Gerard just smiles because he already sees hot cashier guy has a sense of humor and that's something Gerard totally likes. "Yeah, pretty weird." Gerard answers nonchalantly, paying for his food and thanking Frank (for being the most bestest and hottest cashier ever).

He bids him a "Nice meeting you" before leaving and tries not to smile like a big doof the moment he gets into his car. He hasn't dated in a while and thinks it will probably never happen... that is until he looks at the receipt he crumbled up on his way out the store and reads the messy scribble of "call me sometime" along with a number.

*** 

They've been officially dating for six months now. Gerard's decided that he's going to tell Frank his secret. He gets the feeling that Frank wants more than just kissing, that he wants sex, that they should have already had had it so it's time for Gerard to be honest. Frank’s been patient long enough. They're sitting on his living room couch where Gerard felt was appropriate enough to tell the news. "I don't exactly know how to tell you this Frankie.." Gerard begins uneasily. Frank's tapping his foot nervously. He's been pretty fidgety since Gerard told him they needed to have a talk.

"If you're going to break up with me just get it over with." Frank blurts out, Gerard's eyes widening because no that's the last thing he wants. He scoots closer and holds Franks sweaty hands in his. "Oh god no.. it's not that- it's nowhere near that it's just that I— I wasn't born like you, I don’t have --"

"You don't have a what?" Frank interrupts. Gerard bites his lip and looks at him seriously as he speaks “I don’t have guy parts down there..”

After several minutes of staring at each other, Frank finally speaks "Oh shit.. wait.. you really don't have one?"

Gerard shakes his head no, head lowered because times like these make him feel ashamed and embarrassed. He doesn't want to look at Frank. He can feel the water building up in his eyes already. His lower lip is trembling because this is it, Frank's going to leave him.

"Gerard look at me please..." Frank tries to lift up Gerard's chin but Gerard doesn't let him. Instead he snaps.

"Aren't you going to laugh at me?! Tell me I'm not good enough?! Call me disgusting?! You're going to leave me just like all the others did, Frank!"

Frank feels his heart shatter because he realizes his boyfriend's been hurt and has been through so much. He hugs his boyfriend with all his strength. He loves Gerard, he doesn't care that he was born different. He doesn't care at all. "I'm not going to leave you." He says rubbing his hand soothingly across Gerard's back. "I'm already head over heels in love with you. I don't care how you were born, just explain to me better." His shirt is getting wet from all the tears but he doesn't mind. He lets Gerard cool down for a while and the silence is finally broken "My upper half's built like a guy and my lower half is sort of.. well.. I have girl parts." Gerard admits, shifting his gaze away from his boyfriend. Frank has to put his ultimate question to rest "So.. so you can like get— get.. um.. pregnant?"

"Yeah." Gerard barely whispers.

 

Frank also learns that some days Gerard doesn't like to go by Gerard. He likes to be called Gee or princess. Gee also likes to sometimes go by she/her  pronouns and it took a while for Frank to get used to it but after being briefly educated by his lover, Frank understood. Now it was to the point where Frank knew Gee so well, he knew what pronouns or names to use depending on Gee's mood.

 ***

Frank loves his lovers body, loves all the things he can do to it, loves the way he can get her to squirm or shake under him, the face she makes when she's near, the perfect arch of her back, loves all the sounds she makes, loves everything about Gee. He kisses Gee's hair (which is a vibrant red now) softly before dozing off himself. He loves his best friend so fucking much.

 

One night, Gee's nudging Frank awake, whispering "Baby wake up, I wanna have sex.." and Frank just rolls over onto his other side, facing away from Gee, mumbling "Later, babe.." "Pleaseee?" Gee asks, moving her hand down to cup Frank’s crotch and pretty soon they're making out heavily against each other, Gee pulling away to whisper in her boyfriend’s ear "wanna ride you". she moves down to Frank's neck, kissing him there. "Shit— that'd be good— so fucking good." Frank breathes out, tangling his fingers in Gee's hair. Gee licks on a spot she knows Frank likes. She tugs on the skin a little too hard, extracting a small moan out from her boyfriend. She leaves a mark on Frank’s neck before moving back up to Frank’s lips, kissing him before she plants herself on Franks dick. Frank's hands instantly find themselves on Gee's hips and Frank's never been this turned on in his life. Watching Gee fuck herself on his cock is better than any porno he's ever seen. It happens a little too quickly and he can feel himself getting close, can feel Gee getting close and when they both cum, they're left panting heavily against each other.

 ***

Gee knows she's pregnant. She hasn't gotten her period in three months. She told Frank this and took a test. It came up positive. Gee and Frank both hoped for it to be and cried tears of joy when the results showed that. Frank always wanted to be a father, Gee always dreamt of having her own baby. They're going to be a happy family.

Gee's eight months pregnant and Frank and her have been arguing a lot more lately with the stress of the baby coming and Gee being moody (which is kind of a part of her persona already). Frank's had enough of it tonight though. He had a rough day. He got another job at a record store to make more money so he's balancing two shitty part times which means dealing with double the number of rude customers so he snaps back at Gee when she's finished yelling at him for leaving a clutter of dishes in the sink (which he was going to wash as soon as Days Of Our lives finished) "Would you stop snapping at me? I mean I'm really trying. I'm working my ass off everyday for you and the baby and I come home to cater to your every fucking need, I don't even have time for myself and when I do you're always bitching or complaining!"

"No one's asking you do this any of this, you're bringing this all upon yourself! You can fuck off and leave for all I care. I don't need you."

Frank stands there for a good minute in shock that Gee just said that. His mouth opens as if to say something but then closes when he realizes he doesn't have anything to say. His bottom lip quivers and he tells himself he's not gonna cry, not gonna cry, not going to cry right here in front of her. "F-fuck you, _Gerard_." He says voice shaking slightly, finger pointed and storms out the small house they moved into a few months ago.

It's been three days since Frank left. Gerard's worried sick and it's all his fault. Frank had every reason to be fed up with his attitude. He's left Frank a countless number of voicemails and text messages saying sorry, that he didn't mean any of the things that he said, that he wants him home again. By the fifth day Gerard leaves the house to visit him mom. She's probably the only one that will comfort him since Mikey's away with Alicia on a trip.

"You need to give him some time Gerard," Donna says. "He'll come back when he's ready."

"But I said some pretty terrible things and he —"

"Never mind that. You both love each other and both of you didn't mean all that was said, you just have to be patient sweetheart." Gerard nods because yeah his mother is always right. He hugs his mother tight and thanks her always being there for him. Donna strokes her son's hair and hums an old tune she used to sing when Gerard and his brother were little. Gerard finds himself falling asleep in his mothers arms. 

 

The next day Frank finally returns. Gerard's so quick to apologize and ask for a second chance. His hearts buzzing with warmth when they make up and admit that they don't think they can live without one another.

                                                                                                                              ***

Gerard's watching Frank hold their newborn, affection written all over his eyes. He's singing a lullaby that Gerard's never heard but he can't stop the smile that's growing on his face. "What should we name her?"

"Gabby." Franks says, bouncing the baby lightly in his arms.

"As in Gabriella?"

"Yeah we can call her Gabby or Ella for short."

"That's perfect." They both lean in for a quick kiss and giggle when the baby makes a small noise. 

 ***

Two years later. Gerard and Frank are married. Frank only works one job now, having been promoted as manager at the supermarket. Gerard works on their comics at home, watching Ella. The end!


End file.
